


Happier Ending

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Replaced by Healthy Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, Wedding Day, and communication, s6e14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: David didn't enjoy the 'Happy Ending' the massage had led to and texted Patrick in a panic, who made everything okay.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Happier Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I actually quite liked the scene about the Happy Ending and I thought it was funny and light hearted and not that deep, but I also thought that it would be cute to see David and Patrick more sexual just with each other instead of it always being linked to other guys so...

“David? What’s going on?”

Patrick had raced back from his meeting with the town to rearrange the wedding after a confusing SOS text from David, to find his soon-to-be husband sat at the end of his bed, head in his hands. 

“I don’t know what happened - I, I didn’t, I thought you booked me a massage? I don’t understand why you would--” David stuttered, looking up and revealing his panicked expression.

“Why I would what baby?” Patrick asked softly, dropping into a crouch in front of him.

“You booked me a Happy Ending? Without even telling me?”

“I- I’m sorry excuse me, I ordered you a what?”

“A Happy Ending, you know, when at the end of a massage you get a- a”

“No, no no, David, I know what it means, you mean, you got a--”

“No!” David exclaimed, grasping at Patricks shoulders tightly, “no, he, he started, he was going to, and I just I, I panicked, I didn’t expect it, I didn’t want that, why would you get that for me?”

“David, I didn’t I- I just booked a massage I swear!” He protested, “I just left an envelope with some cash in it and a note that said to take very good care of you.” He paused, eyes widening in recognition as he considered his actions, “oh my God, I didn’t even think.”

“You, you didn’t do it on purpose?” David asked, doubtfully.

“No! I wouldn’t.”

David paused, catching eye contact with his fiancé and frowning. “I just assumed you were maybe trying to tell me something or give me something as like a gift.”

“You didn’t..?”

“I freaked out, I effectively pushed him off me and banished him from the apartment.” David laughed softly, “he’s lucky he wasn’t the naked one really.”

Patrick laughed in relief, dropping his head to David’s knees and leaning heavily against him, “I’m so sorry David I didn’t- wait what did you think I was trying to tell you?”

David paused, looking contemplative as he stroked a hand through Patrick’s hair, “I thought maybe. In the past, partners have, organised, something similar, as like, a method of, asking to open up the relationship?”

Patrick shook his head in disbelief as he reached up and planted a gentle kiss on his fiancé’s lips. “I don’t want that David, and we talked about this, we’re having open conversation from now on you know that.”

“I know, I just, it was very reminiscent of other times, I guess it just psyched me out a bit.”

“I’m sorry it happened” Patrick whispered, kissing him again, “are you feeling better now though?” He asked, pushing David backwards on the bed and climbing up to lie against him, moving his lips to his neck and slowly biting and licking.

“Mmm, I could be feeling better.” David smirked, tilting his head up to feign suffering.

“Maybe I could, give you a little, Happy Ending of my own?”

“Mm-hmm, yes I think it’s the only way.” David giggled, as Patrick fell back to his knees at the foot of the bed and slipped David’s sweatpants down. 

The giggle soon turned to a gasp as Patrick palmed his already half-hard bulge through his boxers and started mouthing at the wet patch growing there. 

He lifted his hips to help shift his boxers off and let out a deep groan as Patrick took his dick fully into his mouth and sunk down onto him.

He made quick work, bobbing up and down quickly, aided by David’s fingers tightening in his short hair. He shifted between fast, hard movements, and slow leisurely strokes, until David was writhing in pleasure underneath him.

Shifting onto his knees on the bed, Patrick reached a hand down to his own jeans, and undid his belt. David shifted slightly to reach down and help, reaching in to grasp at his almost-husband’s own hard dick. 

They moved in tandem, Patrick multi-tasking and switching focus between his mouth on David, and his own hand.

Soon, David was gasping and tensing in a way Patrick was very familiar with and pulling on his hair to warn him.

Instead of moving, Patrick sped up, and felt David release into his mouth, swallowing it down with only minor difficulty, and wiping at the side of his mouth with the back of his hand.

Moments later, his own release came, and he finished himself off with a few brisk strokes, covering both his and David’s hands.

He moved up to join David lying on the bed, wrapping a loose arm around his shoulders and pulling his now relaxed form into a tight embrace, “’m the only one that gets to do that.” He muttered, feeling David nod firmly against his chest.

“Only one,” he muttered, sounding sedated, the opposite of the stressed scene Patrick had returned to, “I’m glad it’s you.”

“How was that for a Happy Ending?”

“Mmm, I don’t know, I’m still kind of traumatised, we might need to do that several more times just to make sure.”

They lay in a sedated silence for a little while longer, until Patrick suddenly jerked up into an almost sitting position.

“Shall we go get married?” he asked, leaning over to press a lingering kiss on David’s surprised expression, before hopping off the bed and heading towards the dresser.

“Oh yeah, what happened about the venue?” David asked, sitting up and looking over.

“Err, about that. Please don’t freak out.”


End file.
